


I Love You So Much

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose
Summary: It's been a year since I wrote this and still have no idea what caused me to write it.





	I Love You So Much

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I wrote this and still have no idea what caused me to write it.

You were numb as the car pulled into the driveway. Gray got out of the went to unlock the front door. He came back and open the passenger door, unbuckled you and and gently moved you from you seat. He carried you into the house and into your bedroom. He gently laid you down and joined you on the bed. Pulling you in as close as he could. He placed kisses over every inch of your face. You just stayed still trying to process the fact that you had just though your second miscarriage. The first one had been hard and you got through it but this felt so much worse. Last time you had only been two months in but this time you were in your second trimester. You don't know how long you both stayed there but at some point tears started to fall from your eyes. Gray started to wipe them away as he looked in your eyes.   
"I love you so much and I'll never stop loving you." He said. You started crying harder the full weight of your pain finally hitting you. You knew Gray loved you but you also knew how much he wanted to be a father and so far the two of your attempts at having a kid had only lead to heartbreak. You felt like you let him down, and yet here he was holding you and telling you how much he loved you. It made you feel even more unworthy of him. "It's not your fault I know you think it is but you heard the doctor there was no way you could have prevented it." He ran his fingers through your hair hoping that he could convince you that dispute how badly you felt you weren't to blame and that he wasn't going anywhere. You stopped crying at some point and you went back to feeling numb. At one point Gray got up after wrapping you up in layers of blankets. You don't know how long he was gone or how long it had been since you got home but you were just done. You heard a the doorbell at one point and while you couldn't tell who was over you could hear the light whispering between them and Gray.   
Gray came back in a wrapped his arms around you in the blanket sushi roll.   
"I called your work and your boss is giving you the rest of this week and all next week if you need it. Miles come over and brought us some stuff and says that if and when we feel up for food he’d be more than willing to pick something up for us." Gray sighed before continuing "Your mom called to ask what time we're getting in for Thanksgiving so I told her. She told me to tell you she wishes she could give you a hug and that if I didn't buy you a tub of ice cream and make you all the tea you want she would stuff me instead of the turkey." A small but quick smile flashed across your face. Gray leaned into so that his forehead was touching your own. "I feel like I can't say it enough right now but I do really love you and I hate that I can't fix this. I wish I could, I wish that you weren't in so much pain and that this wasn't the second time. But since none of those are the cause I'll do the one thing I can which is hold you and remind you how much I love you." You pulled your head away from his and rested it on his chest.   
"I'm sorry." You whispered.   
"Honey you have nothing to be sorry for."   
"You and I were so sure about this one we even picked out names..." You started crying again.  
"It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry if that you've felt so must pressure around us having a kid." He kissed the top of your head. “I love you, you are one of the strongest women I know and you've been there for me though so much. You cried a lot that night and all the while Gray just held you close and while at some point you fell asleep in his arms it was one of the longest nights of your life.


End file.
